Scumlaw
Scumlaw was a prosecutor-themed monster and the corrupt prosecutor of the Halloween Intergalactic Court, he always won the trials because he owned the jury, he appears in the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge ''Halloween special episode "Trick or Trial". Character History Scumlaw was among Sledge's prisoners who arrived on Earth. One Halloween, he was enlisted by Poisandra to get rid of the Rangers through the Halloween Intergalactic Court, via his deceitful ways and having Poisandra, Curio, and several Vivix posing as the jury. It was here, Scumlaw had the ghosts of many of the Rangers' fallen enemies come back to tell how they were wrongly destroyed by the Power Rangers. Eventually, the Power Rangers earned ten strikes, but right before the Pumking Judges could desited the punishment for the Rangers, James and Prince Phillip showed up disguised as Rot and Decay to reveal who the jury really was. Exposed for his manipulation of the court, Scumlaw was sentenced to be vaporized for cheating, while the Rangers were declared innocent. Realizing he was in hot water, Scumlaw fled to Earth, where the Rangers defeated him with a combined Dino Morpher Blast. Personality Personality-wise, Scumlaw acts very much like a Lawyer, but is ruthless and incredible manipulative, being able to easily trick the Judges into thinking that the Dino Charge Power Rangers are evil and that the monsters were innocent. Powers and Abilities By himself, Scumlaw has little to no strength of his own. Instead, he relies on others to do his job for him. Though he also has skills in persuasion, using them to manipulate officials in order to gain what he wants. *'Energy Smoke Travel: 'Scumlaw can transform into a pink smoke-like energy for a faster travel. Arsenal *'Candy Bags: 'Scumlay has supply of candy bags that he used to bribe the mummy guards. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Scumlaw is voiced by Jason Hood, also known for voicing Vrak, the main antagonist of ''Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Notes *Out of all the Outlaws in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series, Scumlaw is the weakest monster, having little to no abilities (outside from hand-to-hand combat) and never becoming giant. *Scumlaw is similar to Memorella, a monster who appeared in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''Halloween special episode, "The Ghostest With the Mostest", as both monsters make an appearance on their seasons' Halloween special. **Despite this however, they are opposite in many ways. ***Memorella is a female monster who is themed after a vampire, she has many powers, can transform into a bat, has a whip for combat and has a battle with a Megazord. ***Scumlaw on the other hand is a male monster who is themed after a Lawyer, he doesn't have much in a way of powers, lacks any hand held weapon for combat and doesn't fight a Megazord. *Scumlaw is the fifth monster outlaw in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series to lack any projectile/range-type attacks, the first being Puzzler, the second being Nightmare, the third being Beauticruel and the fourth being Spell Digger. *Scumlaw is the third monster in the ''Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series to not get enlarged by the Magna Beam and engage in a Megazord battle. The first being G-BO and the second being Hunter. See Also (True Form) References Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:PR Monsters Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights Category:Halloween Monsters Category:PR Knight themed villains Category:Knight Themed Villains